Dimethyl sulfoxide, (DMSO) when given intravenously, severely alters the surface markers of lymphocyte-B more than T cells. This was determined by using monoclonal antibodies that identify surface markers on the lymphocytes. Although these changes were severe, they were of short duration. When DMSO was given daily for 15 days, no effect was seen in the clinical course of rhesus monkeys with experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE). An excellent animal model for the study of human disseminated strongloidiasis was found and reported. Several spontaneous cases of disseminated strongyloidiasis were observed in our colony of Erythrocebus patas monkeys. The symptoms and lesions, as well as the production of hyperinfective disease in the monkeys are very similar to those in humans with this disease. This, we feel makes the patas monkey an attractive model in which to study this disease.